Flee
by Lisette82
Summary: Bella realizes that Edward and Alice are completely controlling her life and decides to run. Unfortunately, she still has to deal with the Volturi. Will her mate find her in time to save her? Evil Edward and Alice, awesome Peter and Char, the Major kicking ass and a less whiny Bella. Let the craziness ensue. Post Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love the characters, but I sure as hell don't own them**.

BPOV

I had to get out. My life had ceased to become my own, surrounded by all seeing, all knowing, all hearing vampires. I was followed and monitored constantly and all because my fiancée was a possessive controlling douchebag. _Fiancée_, I thought bitterly. I had no desire to marry Edward, not even so that he would change me. Frankly, I didn't want to be changed if it meant I had to spend eternity with his obsessive ass. But, when he asked me I felt compelled to say yes and that was when I knew I was in over my head.

Thrall. I had heard about it from Rosalie and Carlisle in passing, but it didn't occur to me until that moment that Edward has been using it on me. It all fit. The way that I was desperately in love with him right away. How I begged him not to leave and then how I took him back the second he returned. And most tellingly how, when he was gone, I had felt like a drug addict going through withdrawal. His own personal heroin, my ass. He was mine and I couldn't see a way out. I didn't truly believe we were mates, only that he was infatuated with my silent mind and blood that called to him. I had figured out that little tidbit after a chat about the mating pull from Rose, but was still under Edward's spell so to speak and couldn't really do much about it. I did feel a pull sometimes, but then he would show up stare into my eyes, say something completely manipulative and it would be gone.

After the newborn battle had been won all of the focus of the family became my wedding. Alice was obsessed, constantly buying and ordering things that I neither desired or cared about. Even if I had actually wanted to get married I never would have wanted this giant show she was putting on. However, it did distract her enough so that she wasn't concentrating on my future. Now I just needed a plan.

I knew I needed help to escape, and mythological help at that. While my father didn't want me to go through with this wedding either, he was in no way capable of assisting my escape and it would put him in danger. The wolves were out as well. Jake was too obsessed with me. He couldn't understand that I would never be able to love him like that when he could imprint at any moment. I was tired of having the fight and really didn't even want to be around him anymore.

Besides I knew I still needed to be changed. Thanks to Edward's dumbass Romeo complex the Volturi were now aware of me and were insisting on my change. Edward was putting it off every chance he got and I knew that no one in the family would go against him even if it meant their destruction. Fucking Carlisle let that little boy get away with everything. I needed to find a vampire that could help me, but other than the Denali's who would surely turn me over to the Cullen's and the Volturi themselves I didn't have a lot of options. Even if I didn't want to be with Edward I would still ensure I was changed. The Cullen's would not be destroyed simply because Edward was a fucking idiot.

I did however have money. A lot of money. As the wedding drew closer, Edward had instructed Jasper to set up a new identity and give me access to his money. A few days later I was presented with an envelope. It had a driver's license, passport, birth certificate and several credit cards all with the name Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I knew Edward would be able to track me through these, so they were unusable in my escape, but what no one except Jasper knew was that a week after that I received another envelope in the mail at my father's house. In it was all of the same documentation, different credit cards and this time a bank account with a large balance in my name only. Isabella Whitlock. There was also an account with a smaller amount, about $20,000, and another ID- Ellie Hale. I was more confused by this one, but kept it none the less. I knew all of the Cullen's had multiple identities in case of emergencies so it didn't seem too odd.

I had never wanted their money. I knew even when I became a vampire that I would have no desire for such a lavish lifestyle. I understood that with a seer and a mind reader, with an endless life stretching before them the Cullen's had accumulated a lot, and yes you need money to live forever. However my upbringing simply wouldn't allow me to take part in such extravagance. I was the child of a single mother who didn't have much money to begin with, but add to that her constant penchant for insane ideas and inability to plan ahead we struggled despite the child support I knew Charlie sent. Past due notices and trips to food banks were frequent occurrences in our home. When I was eight I began balancing her check book and keeping track of the bills which helped a little. At twelve I was stashing money from babysitting and lawn work for both food and clothing as well as emergencies. By fourteen I had two after school jobs and tried to intercept checks from Charlie so the Mom couldn't get her hands on them. She never even noticed. Living with Charlie I didn't have to worry so much about these things but we weren't well off by any means and I still had a job for gas and incidentals as well as saving for college.

The Cullen's never understood this. It was implied my job was a useless way to spend my time when I had them to take care of me. Not only did they not realize that I had no desire to be taken care of, I had rarely had the experience, I resented it and their remarks. Jasper, Em, and Rose understood to some extent, but the other four never stopped their comments.

However now, that I needed to run I was beyond grateful for the ability to do so. Even if I emptied my meager account, the $5,842.19 I had to my name wouldn't get me far.

I thought over my options. Carlisle and Esme were out. Not only would neither help me leave, they would never hide me from Edward or change me. Alice was also out. After the newborn war it came out that she and Jasper were merely companions and not mates. They pushed a divorce through quickly and still remained semi friendly, but it was strained. Since then she had pulled away from the entire family, except for Edward. She threw herself into my wedding as a distraction I believed and I doubted she gave a shit what happened to me past forcing me into a hideous dress and shoving me down that aisle.

Rose and Emmett were options, but I doubted she would change me. Emmett might, and both would help me get away from Edward once I explained how truly terrified I was, but I didn't really feel safe in that idea either. I wasn't sure Em could keep his thoughts to himself. I loved the big oaf, but he was a little too energetic sometimes and I could see him letting something slip out, especially if he thought he was going to get his baby sister for eternity.

Jasper might be my only chance. We had grown closer since my return from Italy. He had told me about his history and instead of running away screaming like he thought I would, I hugged him. I knew he was the reason I had access to money and an identity that was untraceable and it was because he noticed how scared and unhappy I was. I sought his presence out often, as he had an extremely calming effect on me that I wasn't sure was all about his power. However, Jas had his own problems right now with ending his relationship with Alice and dealing with the family's disproval. Well, Em and Rosalie didn't disapprove but the rest were constantly making comments. I just couldn't bother him with my problems I cared too much about what he needed and I highly doubted getting involved in my fucked up life was it.

Sitting in my room I tried coming up with a plan. I had to run alone. There was no way around it. I had the money to hide and I would simply have to worry about the vampire issue later. If it came down to it I would simply return to Volterra and have them change me. I knew from my last experience there that Aro was interested enough in my potentiality as a shield that they most likely wouldn't eat me.

One problem however was my lack of transportation. Edward had junked my truck. Oh sure, he had replaced it with some outrageously expensive Mercedes however the car had GPS and I had seen enough Law and Order to know that anyone could trace a vehicle with that. I still began to plan. I weeded through my wardrobe, only making descions to donate my clothing, and sorted some out into a large canvas duffle that I kept in my cloest. Over the next few weeks I added pictures and other small things that no one would miss seeing in my room. I purchased a new, pay as you go cell phone and entered my contacts into it, storing it in my bag. I knew I would have to leave the other one, it was one more way to trace me.

Then I waited. I needed to ensure that Edward would be on a long enough hunting trip for me to be several hours away by the time he returned and found me missing. I was constantly planning, trying to tie up any loose ends and everyone began to notice my distraction. I managed to play it off that I was thinking about the wedding and they mostly left me alone. All except Jasper. I knew the empath could feel my deceit, but he never said anything.

One day though it all came together. I was at the Cullen house, playing video games with Em trying to ignore Alice and Edward while they were making wedding plans when Jasper entered the room.

"God damn it Em you a such a fucking cheater!" I shrieked as his character blew mine up out of nowhere. Emmett just shrugged and gave me his most innocent face earning a snort from me. All of a sudden Edward was in my face causing me to flinch back.

"Isabella! That is not proper language for you. I know you learned it hanging out with those dogs, and I insist you stop it at once!" he practically growled.

I instinctively closed my eyes. It was a tactic I had been using more and more to try and counter what I knew was his dazzling technique. I immediately felt confidence radiating from Jasper and looked up at Edward, a hardflook on my face.

"Well Edward," I pracitaclly sneered, "I insist you stop acting as though you own me and can control all of my actions, because frankly if you keep this up there won't be a wedding. I will speak how I choose. This is not 1917, women actually have rights now and I am my own person so deal with it or kindly fuck off." I said in a calm but cold tone.

Edward was shocked to say the least. I had never said anything like that to him before, let alone defy him. I knew it was because I was simply physically unable to, but I couldn't help but feel ashamed that I hadn't stood up for myself sooner. Then it all went to shit. Edward grabbed me tightly around my arm, and I stifled a cry of pain refusing to give him the satisfaction. Jasper however felt it and both he and Em growled. Alice meanwhile simply ignored the entore thing. Whatever gets me down the aisle I guess. Dumb pixie bitch.

I was immediately released and placed gently behind Emmett who was growling low in his throat. Edward on the other hand now found himself held against the livingroom wall around the throat by the Major of the Southern Wars himself. I smirked. Sucks to be him. Jasper felt my satisfaction and sent me a shot of amusement.

"Now Edward, you and I are going to have a conversation." Jasper said, tightening his grip as Edward struggled. Dumb bastard really thought he was getting out of this? He may be able to read Jas' mind, but there was a reason that man survived hell. "You shouldn't talk to a lady like that and never," Jasper emphasized his words with a shake of Edward's body. "Never, lay your hands on her. Much less your fiancée. I would have thought Carlisle taught you better than that. Just try it again and see how far you get" he said throwing Edward out the patio door, destroying the screen in the process. I sent him my gratitude as he and Emmett turned to look at me. Jasper immediately came over and began scanning me for injuries, his eyes zeroing in a the large bruise that had quickly formed on my arm. He growled lowly before lifting it gently and running his hands over it.

Emmett rubbed my back and said softly "Are you ok Belly Bean?"

I simply nodded. "It's not broken, only a bruise. God, knows you've both seen me with worse."

Jasper somply rolled his eyes. Unfortunatley this is when Alice decided to interject. "Don't you think you're all over reacting? He wouldn't have really hurt her. Its barely bruising as it is."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief including Rose who had come in just as Edward got his ass handed to him by Jasper. "Are you fucking serious?!" she yelled. I knew this hit a little close to home for her after the way she was abused by her human fiancée, which ultimately led to her change. "Alice she could have been killed. Don't you care at all?"

"Of course I do." Alice said unconvincingly. "I simply saw that she wouldn't really be hurt. Its no big deal." Jasper growled, narrowing his eyes at his ex-wife which was enough to let me know she had been lying. He opened his mouth and from the looks Em and Rose were giving Alice I was pretty sure they were all about to go ape shit on her pixie ass. I tugged on Emmett's hand and he looked at me questioningly.

"Can we please just play the game again now? I really don't want to be caught in the middle of Ultimate Fighter: Vamp Edition." Causing him to let out a snort of laughter. I looked over at Alice and continued. "If you remotely think his behavior was acceptable I want you to stay the fuck away from me." She went to respond but I raised my hand and glared at her requesting her silence. "Just go plan the hideous wedding and we'll all talk about this later after Edward's ego is done healing from his ass kicking and Carlisle and Esme are home. I think this calls for a family meeting." Alice huffed off mumbling something at vampire speed. I promptly sat back down and picked up my controller, starting a new match before Emmett realized what I was doing. I needed a head start if I was going to have any shot at all. He finally noticed when I yelled in victory at having killed his character and immediately started playing.

Rose and Jasper joined us in the living room and I could see them out of the corner of my eyes having some kind of silent conversation. God, they really had turned into twins. But I got it I guess. I could do the same thing with my Emmy Bear. Rose apparently won the "You say something, No you say something" battle because she looked over at me and asked softly, "Bella why did you tell Alice to keep planning the wedding? Are you still going to marry him after what he did?" I understood her concern, but it wasn't a conversation I wanted to have right now both because the pixie was still upstairs and I had no idea how close to the house Edward was.

I placed my finger to my lips, silently shushing them, pointing upstairs. Then I shook my head emphatically before responding. "I think that's a discussion that we need to have with the whole family Rosalie." I said trying to end the conversation. Thankfully they understood and let it go. The four of us passed the afternoon chatting and playing until Jasper's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and grinned before answering, his southern drawl more prominent, "What's up fucker?"

I gave a questioning look to Emmett who mouthed, "Peter," at me. I nodded. Jasper had told me about his brother and sister Peter and Char when he told me about his past. I knew they were extremely close, although they didn't see each other much since Alice hated them. I got the feeling it was mutual. Then it hit me and I tuned out the conversation as my mind raced. Jasper raised an eyebrow at what I'm assuming was a crazy whirlwind of emotion but I just shook it off.

A little while later Jasper ended the call and went up to his study for a few minutes. When he came back I had formed a semblance of a plan.

"Het Jas? Can I go up and borrow a book from you? I need something new to read." I asked. Luckily this was the truth so he wouldn't be able to feel my real intention about being in his study.

"Sure, darlin'," he replied and I sent him my gratitude and went up the stairs, shutting myself in his room.

I quickly grabbed a random book and placed it on the chair near the door before looking around. I made my way around the room staying close to the book shelves knowing he could hear my progress with his super hearing. Then I saw it. Jasper had left his cell phone to charge on his desk. I picked it up and scanned through his contacts, grabbing a pen to write down the number I needed. I shoved it in my pocket and took the book, heading downstairs.

"Guys I think I'm going to get out of here. I promised Charlie I would go out to dinner with him tonight." Emmett gave me puppy dog eyes but I just smiled. "Sorry Em I cant stay," I said before giving him a tight hug. I didn't know when I would see my brother again, but vowed it wouldn't be too long. I moved over to Jasper and hugged him too. "Thanks for the book Jas," I said trying to control my emotions. He gave me a weird look but simply nodded. "Anytime Bella."

Then I shocked the shit out of everyone by hugging Rosalie. "Thank you Rose." I whispered.

"For what Bella," she asked truly confused.

"For what you said earlier. Just know I listened." I said quietly before waving at them and quickly leaving the house, knowing the tears would start soon. I jumped into my hideous car and peeling out down the driveway.

I stopped by the police station and asked Charlie to meet me at the diner for dinner. He seemed surprised, but agreed. I felt awful about not spending any time with him lately and wanted to make it up to him before I left, probably forever. I went home and added Peter's number to my phone, threw a few more things in my bag and quickly stashed it in the trunk before putting my documents and identitfication in the glove compartment and going to meet my dad for dinner. I had also written a note to him, explaining that I couldn't get married and had to get away to start my life. While I made it clear I wouldn't be coming back and reminded him that I was 18 before asking him not to look for me I told him I would call and make sure he knew I was safe. I knew it would hurt him, but in all honesty did he really expect me to stay in Forks with him for the rest of my life? He had encouraged my relationship with Jake, despite my strong objections so part of me thought he did. I loved my father, but that was just not going to happen. Even if I had never met the Cullen's I would have left for college, found a job, made a life somewhere else.

Sighing I got into my car and made my way to the diner where Charlie had already gotten a table. We chatted throughought the meal and soon we were in the parking lot.

"Oh Dad, I forgot I have to run to Port Angeles tonight. I promised Alice I would look at some invitations last week and if I don't do it by tomorrow she'll kill me. You know how she is." I said rolling my eyes. This was actually true, but I had no intention of actually doing it.

Charlie simply laughed. Despite his feelings about Edward he had always like Alice. "Sure, Bells. Just don't be out too late. I raised an eyebrow at that and he gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it's a reflex."

I gave Charlie a hug, a little tighter then I normally would have and opened my car door. "Bye, Dad." I swallowed. "I love you."

Charlie looked a little surprised but smiled none the less. "Love you too Bells, see you later."

I got in my car an pulled away, speeding towards Port Angeles as soon as I was out of sight. I made it in about 20 minutes and entered a Ford dealership immediately. I parked next to a row of trucks and got out, quickly finding a black one F-250. It was brand new and had all of the bells and whistles that I didn't need or particularly want, but my greater need to get the hell out of there before Edward got back forced me to not flinch at the price tag. Besides I was trading in the stupid Mercedes for it, so it wouldn't really cost me anything. Just then a salesman came over.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes, I would like to trade that," I pointed at my car, "in for that." I finished indicating the truck. His eyes widened, but he nodded. "Yes, of course Miss, would you like to test drive it?"

I shook my head, "No it's fine. I would like to finish as soon as possible so if we could get started on the paperwork that would be great." I said giving him a winning smile like I had seen Rose do a hundred times before. I may not be a vampire, but I had learned a thing or two.

"Follow me," he said directing me to his office. I signed everything, giving him the Ellie Hale ID for the registration and insurance. "The only thing I wanted you to know is that this truck doesn't have GPS. The factory forgot to add it, so you're getting a really good deal." I smiled. Perfect.

"Not a problem." I said sweetly, signing the last paper.

"Let me just go get your check" he said, and I gave him a questioning look. I may not have ever bought a car before, but even I know that you don't get money back.

"Miss Hale, the car you're trading in is exceedingly more valuable than the truck. I have to pay you back the difference." Great, just what I fucking needed. A paper trail. I shook my head. "Please consider it a commission. You helped me out so quickly," I said hoping he would let it go. The man smiled and shook my hand. Ok apparently not going to be a problem.

After getting my keys, I cleared everything I needed out of the car and jumped in my truck, taking off west, towards Idaho. I had no idea where I was going or what I would do when I got there, but I had to smile to myself anyway. It felt fucking amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys. Here's a tip: moving during the holiday season is a pain in the ass! Hopefully it won't take as long next time.**

**Still don't own it, just love it.**

Chapter 2

JPOV

After Bella left Emmett, Rose and I just gave each other _what the fuck_ looks. Bella had never spoken like that to Edward, or to Alice for that matter. She just simply let them lead her along. Granted, I knew by her emotions that she was becoming more frustrated and disillusioned with both of them, but I never expected her to do anything about it. She seemed trapped and while Em, Rose and I had discussed it, none of us knew what to do.

Em finally spoke up with his usual tact. "What the fuck was that? It didn't feel like she was just saying see you later." He said.

Rose and I nodded. I quickly pointed toward the door. "Would you two like to go for a quick hunt? I found a new bear cave the other day." I suggested knowing Emmett wouldn't be able to resist.

"Hell yeah!" he replied enthusiastically, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

The three of us took off out of the door I had previously thrown Edward through and I couldn't help but grin that quickly turned into a grimace as I remembered the reason for it. I can't believe he actually hurt her. I had barely been able to suppress the Major seeing that and I hope he got the fucking hint. I knew by his emotions he was becoming more possessive and by his actions more controlling. There was little actual love there and it made me so sad for Bella. I wanted desperately to talk to her about it, but we were rarely left alone together. I had always found her fascinating and wanted to be around her. Actually I felt pulled towards her, but I didn't really know what it meant.

Once we were far away from the house I looked at Rose. "Follow Edward's trail. We need to know how far away he is." I said and Rose nodded at me. We ran north for about three hours before stopping.

"He's headed to Alaska." Rose said. Good. He can hang out with the succubae. It's at least a 6 hour run.

I sat down on a log running my hands through my hair. I wanted, needed to help her and Em was right. It sounded like a final goodbye when she left, but none of us knew what she was planning.

"Aright where are the bears?" Emmett asked excitedly. Rose just smacked him across the back of his head. "There are no bears. We're here to talk about Bella!"

"Oh." Em replied quietly and I internally rolled my eyes. My brother could go from extremely perceptive to extremely oblivious in about 5 seconds.

"She's going to run." Rose said, and I knew she was right.

"How? I know she has Cullen money now, but I highly doubt Edward, or Carlisle and Esme would have given her anything they couldn't track."

I looked at them sheepishly. For some reason when Edward asked me to give her new ids and credit cards it was as if I was channeling Peter. I just knew she would need more.

"I gave her a few extra that they don't know about. I made her a Whitlock and a Hale." I said, trying to gauge their reactions.

Emmett of course pouted. "Why not a McCarty? She's my little sis." he asked. I just shook my head.

"The two of you are close, too close for everyone to not have noticed. It's the first thing they would look for. I haven't used Whitlock in 50 years and no one would think about checking Rose's name. She has everything she needs to run and no one knows about it. She could be anywhere in a few hours."

"You could track her though." Rose said, looking genuinely concerned. She may play it off as if she didn't care about Bella, but Em and I knew the truth. She saw her as a little sister and would protect her no matter what, especially if it meant getting Bella away from Edward. It wasn't just about keeping her human anymore. Rose had mentioned seeing traits in Edward that she had witnessed with Royce in her human life and she was afraid for her breakable human sister.

"Great idea Em. I'll find out where she is, Alice will see my decision, Edward will hear it in my thoughts and the two of them will be on her quicker than the three of us could warn her. I highly doubt she took a cell phone that we know about. She's not an idiot and she's extremely resourceful." I said sarcastically.

Rose snorted. "True, she did get away from a psychic and the God of War in Phoenix" causing me to scowl. I was not happy about that. Once I realized she was gone I freaked out and took off running. Luckily, I seemed to run in the right direction and got close enough to feel her emotions to lead me the rest of the way. I hate to think what would have happened if she had been alone with James for even just another minute considering Edward was getting his ass kicked when I showed up.

I shot Rose a glare and she just gave me her best innocent face. Yeah right. "I think we have a bigger problem though. What about the Volturi? They still want her changed and I doubt they would hesitate in destroying all of us if that doesn't happen." While I knew they were a formidable coven I was pretty sure we could fight them off long enough for at least a few of us to escape. I may not have used my gift in a fight in a long time, even during the newborn battle it hadn't been necessary, but I could drop a group of people as quickly as Jane or Alec could. Knowing Aro's penchant for theatrics, if I did it the second we saw them we had a really good chance.

Rose and Emmett nodded. "I know you've always been against it Rose, but if she's still willing we need to find her and change her. If she doesn't want it I will protect her for the rest of her life, but we need to at least present the option. If they find her first they will either change her and keep her in Volterra or kill her without a second thought."

"I know. I'm not as against it as I was before. I actually talked to her about it and I understand her a little better now." The two of us exchanged a look and then waited for Rose to continue. She sighed. "I get that women today have options other than a family and children and I know it's my hang up about wanting them and thinking she was giving up her whole life. I just wanted to make her think about it before she gave that option up for an immature brat who doesn't even love her." She said, waiting for me to contradict her. I didn't because it was true. We all knew that a singer couldn't be your mate. When a vampire found their mate all they wanted to do was protect them. If that mate was human, that need was even greater and the desire to change them was overwhelming. When they found their singer all they wanted to do was drain them. Edward saw this as some fucked up test of his control and forced himself to believe he loved her in order to keep her around. While no one except for Rose and Em believed it, that's what really happened on her birthday. Edward lost his shit and forced all of his blood lust on me. Even then I lunged at him not her. Bella was important to me, not quite my sister, but my friend. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "Bella explained how she's already had that experience. She practically raised her mother, if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have had food or electric. Did you know Bella got a job at fourteen just so she could save money for the next time Renee went off on some crazy adventure and blew all of hers, including what Charlie sent for child support?" I didn't, but Emmett nodded. It didn't surprise me that she had told him. "Hell, look at her relationship with Charlie! She does everything in that house. It's no wonder she doesn't want to take care of anyone. She never had a childhood for herself." Rose said getting angrier every minute. I forced some calm at her, receiving her thanks in return.

Emmett spoke up next. "It's why she initially wanted to be around Edward, and Esme and Carlisle. Someone took care of her, got rid of the burden. The only problem was none of them realized she grew up and continued to treat her as a child. She practically hates them now."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. If we tracked her down, she would probably see it as us interfering and trying to control her. "We need to let her go." I said. Emmett looked up at me in horror. "Em, I know how you feel, but she needs this. Plus she knows how to get ahold of us if it's necessary. I'm sure she will in time, even if it's just to say hi. She loves you. Hell, she loves Rose too. She won't be gone forever."

"She loves you too you know." Emmett said, and I looked at him disbelievingly. I knew she cared, but she cared about all of us. Well, at least three of us currently sitting here.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "You are her friend, and her protector. She knows what you did with Victoria and that none of us would have survived without you. She respects you for your history and what you had to do to survive and get out and she fucking hates the pixie for turning you into quote, 'Her own personal puppet.' I think she identifies with that. She told me once she wants to meet Peter and Char and give them a hug for saving you. She got into a fight with Edward and Alice about wanting to invite them to the wedding. I told her I would take her to Texas myself if I had to."

I couldn't believe it. I knew Rose and Em felt that way, but it had taken years for them to get over my scars and my past. Not that it was really their fault, scars on a vampire screamed danger and it was a natural reaction to shy away from them. Hell, Alice still hated them and she had been my wife for 50 years. Then I had an idea

"That's it." I said quietly, the wheels turning in my head. "We call Peter. He might not know anything yet, but at least if he knows to look out for her he'll make sure to let us know if his Yoda shit kicks in." I pulled out my phone, but it rang before I could even dial his number.

"Hey Major, got yourself in some trouble again? Wait let me rephrase, your human get herself in some trouble?" He said in a cocky voice. Bastard.

"What do you know?" I growled. _My human_. For some reason I liked the sound of that.

"Calm down Emo, I only know that she took off. Don't worry though, Little Bit will be ok. At least for now. Eddieboy won't give up you know."

"I'm not Emo," I grumbled and Emmett just snorted. I glared before the rest of Peter's words registered. "I know he won't give up, that's what's scaring the three of us."

Peter sighed. "Look Jas, just keep track of him and the rest of the veggies and I'll call if I know anything. You know I wouldn't keep you in the dark about this. She's important Major. I know that at least."

"Of course she's important, Captain, she's our family." I said. I obviously missed his point though.

"Important to you idiot!" he said clearly exasperated. I growled. I may love the fucker, he's my brother and I owe him my life but I'm still the goddamned Major and he knows it.

"Chill out, Major. Just go play with Bambi and act normal. Watch the four of them, especially the Munchkin and Doucheward. You'll hear from me when it's important." He said before hanging up on me. Asshole.

"Well," Emmett said after I got off the phone. "That's something at least."

I just shrugged. Peter's gift could be helpful. It had saved both of our asses many times, but it was sporadic. Especially with people he didn't know personally. But, if he said she was important, hopefully it would work.

Rose stood. Up then. "Come on guys, we better get back. I'm sure the shit will hit the fan once someone discovers she's gone and we need to be there."

Emmett just grinned, glee and amusement practically pouring off of him and I could barely suppress a giggle. "What?" I asked staring at him.

"Alice is going to be pissed that her wedding of the century got cancelled." Rose and I couldn't contain ourselves then. If there was one thing Alice hated it was having her plans ruined and not being able to see what would happen and that had been happening more and more with Bella lately. I was the only one who could still effectively use a gift on her all the time.

With that thought the three of us started the run back to Forks to wait for the explosion that would come when they discovered Bella was missing. This wouldn't be good.


End file.
